


my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

by grntaire, orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fighting, Gangs, Hypochondria, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parties, Pining, Teen Pregnancy, cool guidance counselor jvj, cosette and enj are twins, dancerjolras, feuilly is in glee club, fluff and angst and smut oh my, pre-mature balding, sadness so much sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grntaire/pseuds/grntaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From ping pong to murder, this boy has done it all. The story of Grantaire and Les Amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. some say i'm disturbed

It was cold and dark. Like the inside of Grantaire's soul. He could hear the leaves rustling on the tree outside his bedroom window. The sound would keep him up all night. Another night thinking about his past and where he went wrong. 

Things weren't always like this. No, as a small child, Grantaire had been happy. But everything changed when he turned thirteen. That was when everything changed. One night, he was walking home from ping pong practice when he was stopped by a taller man in a leather jacket. His eyes were intimidating and seemed to pierce through Grantaire’s soul. He recognized this man from school, he was a senior. It was then that he decided to take Grantaire under his wing and have him join in the gang. 

The gang was tough, really tough. Grantaire found himself spending his nights beating up guys he didn't even know, even going so far as to stab someone once. He would never forget what that felt like. To feel someone's life draining away beneath him. Because of something he did. Everyone in the gang had congratulated him, patting him on the back and telling him he did a good job. But Grantaire had just felt sick. It was then that he knew he had to get out.

Some nights Grantaire would lie awake hating himself. This was one of those nights. It was years ago but he just couldn’t let go. How could he have done that to another human being? Taken their own life. They had a family, maybe a dog. Knowing he wouldn’t be falling back asleep anytime soon, he clapped his hands twice to turn on his lights. Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his messy hair and walked towards his book shelf. The bottom shelf held a shoe box. This shoe box contained all of the things he had stolen in his gang years. Except the stereo, that didn’t fit. Looking through the box he remembered the times he thought it was cool to be part of a gang and steal.

One of the items in the box was an old music box with a ballerina on top. Grantaire had no idea why he still this particular item, it was as though he felt drawn to it by some powerful force. Something telling him that he needed this music box. He picked it up now, opening it gently and listening to the melancholic tune it played. It reminded him of his feelings, which were also quite melancholic. Bringing it back to bed with him, he clapped two times and let the music bring him into a peaceful sleep.

The next day at school

Courfeyrac had had a fantastic weekend. He went to six different parties and hooked up with at least three people at each of them. He'd even gone all the way with most of them. Everyone wanted him, after all. Since he absolutely loved sex, he was always happy to give the people what they wanted.

So anyways, still full of joy from his fun weekend, he skipped into school, grinning as he entered homeroom, "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINES!!" He yelled cheerfully at the couple of students who had arrived before him.  
“That guy is such a champ,” one of the students said to his friends as Courfeyrac walked by. Courfeyrac took a seat next to Combeferre who looked at him with disapproval in his eyes, “Slow your roll there.”  
"My roll is at a perfectly reasonable pace thank you very much." Courfeyrac replied, sticking out his tongue childishly, before grinning again, "Anyways, Ferre, you won't believe who I saw this weekend at party number...four!!"

Combeferre couldn’t care less about who was at party number four, though in the interest of his friend he responded, “Who?”  
“Enjolras!” Courfeyrac replied, “he was actually at a party!”

Combeferre raised an eyebrow curiously, "Really? He didn't tell you he was going to one this weekend?"  
"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME??" Courfeyrac gasped dramatically, "Why though? Enjolras hates parties."  
“Probably to deal with the stress of his father,” Combeferre commented wisely. Just then, Enjolras himself walked into the classroom. He sat down next to Courfeyrac and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone about the whole party thing. I can’t have my father know.”

Courfeyrac makes a motion as if to say "My lips are sealed"  
"So Enj, how was your totally boring weekend with absolutely no party activity whatsoever?" He asked with a wink.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "You’re ridiculous"

"You love me." Courfeyrac said with another wink. "So why were you at a party anyways? Don’t you hate them?"

"Javert was lecturing me about becoming a lawyer again. I don't want to follow his stupid dreams! I want to dance!!!!"

"Your dad's kind of a dick." Courfeyrac pointed out.

Enjolras chuckled and smirked, “Yeah, tell me about it.”


	2. loving you must be like suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fast times at les amis high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the support we've gotten! Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 2! We hope you love it. Comment and leave kudos. :)

Jehan groaned at the massive headache they were greeted with when they woke up. They’d barely gotten any sleep last night, had been up all night fighting with Montparnasse again. That darn Montparnasse.

It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. When they first met, Montparnasse had been so wonderful. His beautiful, mysterious muse. But after two weeks of dating, things had changed. Montparnasse got mad one night because some guy didn't have the drug money he owed him, so when Jehan had come over that night, he took it out on them. Nothing was the same from that day on. Everything had changed.

They still loved him so much, though!!! They refused to leave him just because of a couple of rough beatings. And he was still a good boyfriend, really. He still took him on dates and bought them expensive things he didn't even ask for. So they couldn't leave.

Instead, they would just power through it and hope things would change.

For now, they rolled out of bed and got dressed in a pair of lime green leggings that hugged their thighs tightly, a pale pink muscle tee, and a mustard yellow sweater that hung loosely off their scrawny body. After putting on their floral doc martins, they were ready for school.

Jehan wasn't a fan of school, but they loved art class and writing class, and seeing their dear beloved friends. Especially Grantaire and Eponine. They'd been best friends their entire lives basically, growing up in the same shitty neighborhood. There was a time where Grantaire had stopped talking to them but that was over now and things were finally okay, they think.

They arrive in homeroom just in time for the late bell to ring. They let out a huge sigh of relief they wouldn't be marked as tardy. Phew. Never in their life had Jehan been late for a class. In middle school a rumor spread that if in your whole high school life you never were absent or late, the Queen would write you a personalized letter; this was their goal.

After homeroom, Jehan made sure not to pass by Montparnasse’s locker. He never wanted to spend any time with Jehan inside of school. Montparnasse was a dick in this way. It was as if he was embarrassed by them. They didn’t mind though, because he gave him so much love when they were one on one. Jehan was an idiot in this way.

Instead, they met up with Eponine to make plans for lunch. “What are you doing at lunch?” Jehan asked Eponine.   
“Oh,” she sighed heavily, “Gavroche forgot his lunch on the counter this morning so I have to pick him up from his school and I’ll probably just take him out to McDonalds because it’s all I can afford. I should see if Azelma wants to come.” Eponine was always talking about Gavroche and Azelma. They were her life. Her abusive parents had left her with the kids and little money. Jehan and her could bond over abuse.   
"Oh." Jehan replied, "Well, I could come, if you'd like?"  
Eponine shrugged, "If you don't mind the siblings, sure."  
Jehan smiled sweetly, until they remembered something, "Oh...I-I actually...don't think I can go..." they had forgotten Montparnasse liked to have them around at lunchtime. The last time they weren't.......Jehan shuddered at the memory.  
“That’s fine,” Eponine responded, “I better get to class.”

LUNCH TIME

“Hey, Feuilly, what are doing at lunch?” Enjolras asked his friend since his locker was right next to his.  
Feuilly’s face lit up, “It’s Wednesday!”  
Enjolras looked confused as if to say, yes, thank you Feuilly, I know it’s Wednesday because I am organized… My father bought me a nifty little day planner so I am very aware of what day it is. 

“Wednesday means Glee Club practice at lunch, silly!” he responded enthusiastically.  
Enjolras chucked, “Oh right!”  
Feuilly was the schools most active member of the Glee Club - not that there were that many members. 

"Hey Enjolras, you should join us. Have you ever thought about it before?"

"Um....." yes yes yes yes Enjolras screamed in his head. He had always wanted to join Glee Club and dance alongside everyone. But his father would never go for that, so he was stuck dreaming. "I can't, really..."

Feuilly pouted with disappointment, "Think about it, please? You'd do really well. I've seen you dance before."

"Feuilly, I can't. I'm sorry look...I have to go, okay?" Before Feuilly could call out for him to wait, Enjolras was sprinting off in the other direction. Trying to keep from crying. Stupid Javert with his stupid expectations. Enjolras didn't want to become some stuffy lawyer or politician or businessman. The only suits he wanted to wear were if they were part of his costume for dancing.

Enjolras turned around, fighting the tears, and trying to figure out where to go. He knew of the storage room by the stairwell that was rarely locked or checked. That's where the burnouts always went to skip class when the weather wouldn't allow them to retreat under the bleachers. Figuring it would be empty, he ran there, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Do you mind?" He heard a voice from behind him and jumped, turning around. Standing there, was a boy he thinks he'd seen around before...Gregory or Grant or something weird. He knew the stories, this kid wasn't to be messed with. His heart jumped into his throat...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This has been an absolute thrill to write and we have so much planned! If you have anything to say please leave a comment either here or contact us on tumblr. Our URLs are enjolrasta and mikesgun.


End file.
